


Stuck in detention

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Detention, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Poems, SnowBaz, and idiots, detention is a wingman, enemy to lovers, they are both being artsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: Detention. Miss Possibelf gave them detention. Him and Baz, together, a whole day in a classroom together. “You two have to learn to get along.”, she said. Simon scoffed. Him and Baz getting along. How could someone get along with an arrogant, selfish, pretty looking asshole like that?Baz and Simon are stuck together in a classroom for the whole day. Art and Poetry and confessions.....





	Stuck in detention

Detention. Miss Possibelf gave them detention. Him and Baz, together, a whole day in a classroom together. “You two have to learn to get along.”, she said. Simon scoffed. Him and Baz getting along. How could someone get along with an arrogant, selfish, pretty looking asshole like that? And to top it all of he didn’t even complain about his detention. Stupid perfect parents, with perfect rules and stupid Baz. Stupid, stupid Baz, ruining his Saturday. Simon scoffed again and then he entered the classroom Miss Possibelf had assigned to them. “You will only leave for lunch and after dinner you are free to go.”  
Baz was already there, sitting on a table and staring out of the window. He looked like a painting, peaceful. He looked up at Simon and for one time he didn’t look like a villain from the last Disney movie. He looked like a boy. But then he raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You’re late Snow.”, he said. He perfectly knew why he was late. He had taken the bathroom for the whole morning.  
Miss Possibelf came into the room. “Oh you are both here perfect.”, she said and made a note on her clipboard. “So boys I will come in form time to time to check on you. Feel free to study or do homework and maybe try talking. It really helps.” Both Simon and Baz raised an eyebrow, but Miss Possibelf already left the room. Baz looked out of the window again and Simon just stood there unsure what to do. Then he fell down onto a chair, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He thought for a second and began to draw. His latest dream found a way on the page. His feelings found a form and gained color. When Simon drew he was able to ignore everything around him so he didn’t notice Baz’ looks in his direction.  
But when Simon was finished he didn’t know what to do next. Baz was studying but he really didn’t want to do that. Studying always made him feel even more stupid. So he watched Baz and how his hair fell loosely around his face.  
“What are you studying?”, Simon asked because he was so bored and he wasn’t used to the silence. But Baz didn’t react.  
Simon stood up and went to stand in front of Baz’ desk. “What are you studying?”, he asked again. This time Baz looked up. “Are you talking to me?”, he asked. Baz sounded mean, but also a little bit confused so Simon decided to take a chair and sit down opposite to his enemy.  
“Who else should I be talking to?”, Simon asked and tilted his head a little. “Yeah, right.”, Baz said more to himself.  
“Sooo, what are you studying?” Simon tried to read the papers spread on the table, but it was upside down and he couldn’t figure it out. “I am not studying.”, Baz said and grabbed the papers, hiding them from Simon. “What are you doing then?” Simon tried to look at the pages full of Baz’ neat and perfect handwriting. “Poems.” Baz’ voice was nearly a whisper but Simon still heard him. “Really that’s so awesome. Can I read?”  
“You want to read my poems?”  
„Yes.”, Simon said and then to defend himself and not show to much interest, “I have nothing else to do anyways.” Baz looked at him for a second and then he pulled out one paper and handed it Simon. “Don’t laugh.”, he said and looked so vulnerable for once.  
Simon shook his head and then his eyes flew over black words.  
  
I am reaching out  
into the crowd  
reaching for you  
for the love that surrounds you  
  
I want you to embrace me  
make me feel safe  
  
But everyone is so tall  
and there are so many people  
and you just disappear  
  
My hand is shaking  
my heart is aching  
  
I am alone in a crowd of strangers  
and all I want is for you to smile at me  
take my hand and show me the wonders of the world  
take my hand and bring me home  
  
I want you to be there  
but you are lost in an ocean of people  
  
And I am reaching out  
into the crowd  
reaching for you  
reaching for my mother  
  
The feelings hit Simon like a punch in the stomach and he looks up tears in his eyes. Because god dammit there was nothing sadder then a dead parent and Baz was also just a boy. And like him, he was probably just longing for a mother. “This is really good.”, Simon said and Baz nodded and then he did something Simon never expected. He smiled. And of course it had to look totally breathtaking. “Thanks.”, he said and them Miss Possibelf came in calling them for lunch. Penny asked Simon about the detention and then talked about a new spell she wanted to try. But Simon wasn’t really listening. The image of a smiling Baz with so much sadness in his eyes was burned into his mind. When he came back into the classroom Baz was again or still, Simon wasn’t sure, sitting at the table. He looked up when Simon entered. “You have sauce there.”, he said and pointed at his own face, right under his lips. Simon just looked at him for a moment, then he licked the sauce from his face. “Did I get it?”, he asked and Baz nodded. And was that a blush?  
Simon sat down in front of Baz and watched him. He was writing again. This time just random words on a paper. “Do you have to stalk me while I am doing this?”, Baz asked and looked up. His face was awfully close because Simon had leaned forward and there was the sudden urge to just close the gap. But Simon ignored it, it was probably nothing, it was nothing. “Yes.”, he simply said and smiled. Baz sighed. “You’re stupid.”, he said. “Hey don’t be mean.” But Simon smiled and watched Baz’ hand flying over the paper. “Can I read another poem?”, he asked after a while of silence. Baz looked up and then handed him two pages before stating to write again. The first poem was about the stars and the second one about a boy. ‘I am falling for the sun’ stood there and Simon felt the love pouring out between the lines. “Who is this about?”, he asked. “About a beach.”; Baz said without looking up. “No I mean the second one.” Baz’ head flew up faster then lightning. “Second one?” And then he read the title because of course Baz was able to read upside down. He grabbed the paper out of Simon’s hand. “Hey I wasn’t finished.” Simon complained and tried to get it back. “You weren’t suppose to read this one.” Baz stuffed the poem into his bag. “Why so I wouldn’t know you have a crush? Or that you are gay? Which is not a bad thing, you know that right?” But Baz scoffed. “It is not about that.”  
“Then what is it about?”  
“I won’t tell you.”  
“So you are afraid?” Simon tried to challenge him. That mostly worked. But Baz looked up and met his eyes. He looked so tired. “Yes Snow, I am afraid.”  
“What is there to be afraid of? You can trust me.”  
“You hate me.”, Baz said.  
“Still, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“I don’t care about the others.”  
“Then what is this about?”, Simon asked. Their voices had grown louder, filling the empty classroom. Somewhere between shouts they had also stood up, looking at each other.  
“It is about you Simon. It is all about you. My whole bloody life revolves around you and you...” Baz lost his words and turned around. His body was shaking.  
About him? The poem was about him? ‘I am falling for the sun’  
Simon grabbed Baz by the shoulders and turned him around. “I am a mess.”, he said and then he kissed Baz.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> I am happy about kudos and Comments 
> 
> <3  
> -Missy
> 
> Edit: The poem was additionally added at 1:36 am. Tell me what you think? Should I cut it?


End file.
